Good Morning, Sensei
by sinemoras09
Summary: A quiet moment between new lovers. Akizuki/Yukino five years later. Post-movie.


.

.

Light streamed through the bedroom curtains, mixing with streaks of shadows and the light patter of morning rain. Yukino smiled and rolled over to where Akizuki was sleeping. His hand was a loose curl on top of her pillow, and his body was warm and good beneath her blankets.

They had made love for the first time the night before, and both of them were nervous for different reasons. It was his first time; it was her first time with someone younger than her, and while they muddled through nervous, untouching silence, eventually they fell together and everything was perfect. " _You're_ perfect," Akizuki corrected her, and Yukino smiled as he moved inside her.

She smiled to herself at the memory. Akizuki was so cute and shy, she couldn't help but kiss him all over. She watched him breathe deeply as he slept, and she nuzzled sleepily against him. The rain kept coming. She smiled and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Mm. Yukino-san." He smiled at her, sleepily.

"Yukari," Yukino reminded him. She kissed his face and smiled against his cheek. "We're lovers now, Takao-kun. You may call me by my given name."

"I think I still like calling you sensei," Akizuki said, and he rolled onto his back, smiling at her. She smiled and leaned over him, kissing him gently on the mouth.

It had only been two weeks since Akizuki had moved into her little town. There was a vocational school near the place where she lived, and Akizuki had worked tirelessly to secure a spot. _I found an apartment near the neighborhood where you live_ , Akizuki had written, and Yukino's hands clenched the paper, suddenly too happy for words. They had been exchanging letters for years now, and they hadn't seen each other since that last rainy day at her apartment.

Well, that wasn't entirely true; it just felt that way, Yukino imposing a measured distance between them when he waved her goodbye at the train station, just before she moved.

She felt him harden as they kissed, and Yukino bit her lip, smiling. She laughed against his shoulder as he rolled her onto her back, cupping her face in his hands and covering her with his body. "You are very eager," Yukino said.

"It's been five years since I've seen sensei." Akizuki smiled as he kissed her, rocking his body against her pelvis and sliding his hands along her back. "And sensei feels really good."

Yukino laughed. They kissed again and she pulled off his shirt, helped him pull off her panties and night clothes and push down the waistband of his pajamas.

He slid inside her easily, and Yukino gasped, almost laughing. He was smiling too, panting softly as she touched his cheek with her hand.

"You know, sensei," Akizuki said, and he began to thrust inside her. "I didn't think we'd be doing this so soon."

"Oh?" Yukino let one arm drape luxuriously around his shoulders, bringing her knees up to his ribs and spurring him to push into her deeper. "I had assumed we'd be doing this much earlier."

Akizuki laughed. "Sensei. I was still a minor."

"There you go, calling me sensei again," Yukino said, and her voice was breathy, Akizuki picking up the pace. "You shouldn't call me sensei when I didn't teach you anything."

"You taught me this," Akizuki said, and their eyes met. They smiled at each other, shyly.

They kissed again, smiling. He slowed his strokes and her body jerked involuntarily beneath his, a sudden pop of pleasure. "Are you close, sensei?"

"I am. Are you?"

"I'll try not to," Akizuki said, and she felt his pace quicken again. She moaned softly, wrapping him in her arms.

The rhythmic creaking of the bed and their soft, pleasured breathing seemed to go in time with the staccato sound of the rain against the rooftops, and when Yukino came, she cried out and bucked beneath him. He came soon after; one ragged breath and one harsh pump, until he was pulsing hard and emptying inside her.

They lay together for a while, in the soft glow of rain and early morning light, Akizuki's face tucked into a comfortable spot by Yukino's cheek and shoulder. His lips were against her skin, a gentle kiss and a smile. She pressed a soft kiss against his forehead, lightly stroking his scalp.

"Yukino-san?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm very happy," Akizuki said. He smiled against her cheek. She smiled and stroked his hair, absently.

"I'm glad we don't have school today," Yukino said, and she looked out through the window.


End file.
